


OkBuddyPersona: Jack's Fanfictions

by pitchtheripoff



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchtheripoff/pseuds/pitchtheripoff
Summary: Yeah, as the title says, this are all of Jack's fanfics from the OkBuddyPersona Discord.Read at your own risk.





	1. Kay x Fuuka

**Author's Note:**

> i am not responsible for any of this so lol!

It was (Kay)’s big break. After years of moderating for the OKBP Discord, dozens of hours spent pinning posts and deleting irrelevant ones, he finally got a discord GF! She pm’d him one day, going on and on about how freaking epic his sense of humor was, and they were officially dating a week later. They spent months talking through purely text, where his gf would talk about her insecurities in being a woman and her love of electronics, and (Kay) would talk about how he hates feet and how she totally shouldn’t send him pics of them. One day (Kay) and his gf’s social link was high enough that she agreed to meet him irl, and (Kay) could barely contain his excitement.  
(Kay) was nervous. It had been years since he got out of his gaming chair, and his going-out clothes barely fit him anymore. Regardless, he squeezed into his polo shirt and jeans and headed off to the mall where he agreed to meet with his gf. When he got there, he was able to identify his discord gf quickly, and to his complete and utter shock it was none other than Fuuka Yamagishi from Persona 3 Portable, wearing her iconic white blouse and aquamarine undershirt that went all the way up her neck. She noticed (Kay) quickly too, and nervously approached him and gave him a hug. (Kay) obviously reciprocated her hug, and almost cummed in his pants too, but something wasn’t right. His beautiful waifu Fuuka didn't smell like the field of roses and grease he expected of her. He couldn’t quite figure out what she did smell like, but it was far from the innocent holesume girl he had imagined. If he wasn’t turned off already, it turned out that Fukka was OVER 18. Gross what’s the point?

Regardless, Fuuka agreed to pay for the dinner they were going to, so (Kay) figured he might as well keep the date going. Especially since most of (Kay)’s funds were coming from Discord Nitro. The location of their date was ‘C’est Magnifique,’ the most expensive restaurant in town. As soon as they entered the moodily enlightened dining hall, They were approached by an extremely eager waiter.  
“Hello, my name is Melee, and I will be your waiter this evening!” Melee’s eyes stopped at Fuuka, then me, then back at Fuuka and stared at her quizzically for a moment, “Ah, Mrs. Yamagishi! I take it that this must be your new-”   
“I’d rather,” Fuuka replied quickly, “You didn’t mention him, please.” Melee shrugged his poggers masculine shoulders and guided (Kay) and Fuuka towards their table, right next to the piano. However, Fuuka seemed distant during the walk, and put her hands together and entwined her fingers into each other. When (Kay) and Fuuka both took their seats, Fuuka explained what the waiter was talking about since she valued honesty so much.  
“I hope you can forgive me, but for a while I was dating… this guy. Strong figure, sexy hair, and confidence. But… he was too confident. He made me do things I never thought I would ever do, much less wanted to do. One day, he put a collar on me, made me walk on all fours, and- oh. Oh jeez I’m so sorry! I guess I still get a bit, uh, ‘riled up’ by the thought of him.” Fuuka suddenly stopped speaking and her face became flushed.

(Kay) looked down on the table. It didn’t matter how long the Akechi piss he ordered had been aged, the date turned out to just be a complete waste of time. (Kay) wondered what he was hoping for, in retrospect. That is Fuuka Yamagishi, the best girl in Persona 3 (Author’s Note: I hated typing that), and he was just an admin for a discord of people pretending to be mentally challenged but themed around a Japanese RPG/Slice-of-Life video game who’s call to fame is having a character in another game! What chance did he have with her?  
Fuuka suddenly clutched her chest with one hand and slammed the table with the other, getting (Kay) out of his self-made pit of despair. She looked at him with determination.  
“But I love you now!” She said in an assertive voice voice that kinda turned (Kay) on.   
“A few days after he broke up with me, I discovered the OKBP discord! It was so funny how every few minutes someone would type out the word ‘cum’ and call that humor. And Specialist Yu was even funnier, because it was such a nonsequiteur! I mean he’s dancing, but he’s also ironically confident in something he shouldn’t be. H-How much wackier can something be!” Fuuka suddenly became much more sincere. “A-And… there was you, (Kay). The way you contributed to the conversation while still keeping the tone light. How you’re an admin on discord, meaning that you are a hard worker and not just one of the first to ask. How you bite the bullet and delete old pinned memes for the sake of the future. H-H-How could I n-not get a crush on you?” Fuuka stammered for the last sentence, and she seemed unable to continue her speech further, but (Kay) was able to get what she was saying. Cooly, (Kay) caught Fuuka’s hand and grasped it with his own, causing her to jump slightly in her seat. After that though, (Kay) and Fuuka just looked at one another until Fuuka started shyly chuckling. It was then that (Kay) knew for certain that the dinner wouldn’t be a waste of time.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. (Kay) talked about the chess match that he hosted with style and grace, lightly debated with Fuuka about the persona chonker tier list, and finished the night with playing the hit song ‘Beneath the Mask’ from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on the piano. By the time they were leaving the restaurant, even though Fuuka was the one who had paid the bill, she seemed to have stars in her eyes, and was unabashedly leaning against (Kay)’s singular masculine arm. But just as (Kay) about to take Fuuka to his place and do hot feet things, someone approached: Ken from Persona 3, with his trusty dog companion Koromaru at his side. Koromaru shook himself from Ken’s grasp and lunged towards Fuuka, however Ken himself didn’t react much to it besides his eyes shifting for a moment  
“...Fuuka…” Ken asked softly, “Come back.”   
“You’re Fuuka’s ex?” (Kay) exclaimed “Get lost, cuck! She’s with me now!”  
Ken wasn’t phased by (Kay)’s comments  
“I’m not Fuuka’s ex. He is…” Ken explained as he weakly pointed… at Koromaru, who was nudging his snout all around Fuuka’s body and pawing at her.  
“You’re joking right?” (Kay) asked, but Ken’s dead eyes showed no sign of malice.  
(Kay) was beginning to hear heavy breathing, and when he looked around he saw that the breathing was coming from Fuuka as opposed to Koromaru. The dog forced its head under either of Fuuka’s hands, almost forcing Fuuka to keep her attention on him. (Kay) grabbed Fuuka’s other hand and tried to pull her away as if she were in quicksand.   
“We’re leaving.” (Kay) tried to convince himself and Fuuka. But just as he was beginning to walk away with his date while her eyes looking somewhere else, Koromaru slashed (Kay) with a knife that came out of fucking nowhere, forcing him to let go of Fuuka. Koromaru growled at (Kay) while he recoiled from being stabbed by a dog.

“C’mon Fuuka. Koro misses you” Ken said tiredly.  
(Key) looks at Fuuka desperately. He could tell she’s conflicted, but he’s in no position to do anything that may change her mind while his hand was bleeding. Slowly though, as if walking through molasses, Fuuka took a step towards Koromaru. And then another. And another.   
“I’m sorry I’ve been such a bad girl, Koromaru.” Fuuka said meekly in defeat  
“I’m sure Koro will find it in his heart to forgive you before the sun’s up tomorrow. Now can we please leave, I’m exhausted.” Ken complained  
(Kay) saw the two figures and the dog slowly walk away from him, Fuuka turning her head back toward him becoming less often the more seconds go by. (Kay) figured he has two options available to him: (A) risk his life being stabbed by a dog to save his waifu, or (B) lay there in misery and let the narrative change to that of Koromaru. A or B.

(Kay) was in a kneeling position, blood the color of CBT lady’s hair gushing out of his hand. He was weeping like I do when I wake up every morning without Akechi peacefully sleeping next to me. He was feeling tired, and he was almost willing to just close his eyes and fall asleep right there on the concrete. Fuuka, despite her hot sex figure becoming smaller across the horizon, was the only thing keeping him from collapsing right on the start. Fuuka, his wholesume queen, was walking away with a Shiba Inu who was probably violently domming her for months, and there was nothing he could do about it without being shanked by a dog.  
So why was (Kay) running towards them? Not even he was sure why, but (Kay) was running faster that Baofu ever did (because (Kay)’s cooler than Baofu) towards Fuuka, Koromaru, and Ken while the ground violently shook beneath him.   
Fuuka definitely had a fun night with (Kay). He seemed like a nice guy, and she would’ve loved to have another dinner with him, but Koromaru was such a fucking alpha chad that as soon as he walked back into her life she would’ve been cucking herself if she didn’t go with him.

(Kay), however, wasn’t being as reflective as his waifu. Instead, he was repeatedly kicking Koromaru in the stomach. Yes, through sheer determination, the power of love, and other contrivances, (Kay) had managed to catch up the group and kick Koromaru in the stomach, punting him like a football a few feet away from the rest of the group.  
“What the fuck was that?” A now energized Ken demanded. In response, (Kay) slashed his bloody hand towards Ken, causing drops of blood to fly out of it and land on Ken’s eyes.  
“Holy shit is this a motherfucking Jojo’s reference?” Ken asked while desperately scratching the blood out of his eyes, incapacitating him for the moment. Then (Kay)’s gaze landed on a petrified Fuuka. The entire time (Kay) was physically assaulting a dog and PTSD-ridden high school, Fuuka just stood in the middle of it, barely even breathing.   
“Fuuka!” (Kay) declared at the top of his voice, “I might not have the best looks, or the biggest brains, or the best hair, or the highest courage, or the best charisma, or the highest expression, or be the most understanding, and I’m not very diligent. But-  
“It’s over, (Kay). I’m with Koromaru again.” Fuuka responded, with no sense of doubt in her voice and an expression that she considered as mad  
“Fuuka, I can change the color of your username on the OKBP Discord.” (Kay) said while extending his hand towards   
Everyone stopped moving for a moment after that. Koromaru’s charge towards (Kay) became a trott, and then nothing at all. Ken stopped trying to scoop the blood out his eyes with a comically oversized spoon, and just stared at the scene through a red filter. A gust of wind flew by. The winds of change, Fuuka decided.  
“A-Any c-c-color?” Fuuka asked in disbelief.  
“Any” (Kay) said, and Fuuka grabbed his hand immediately after.

Ken and Koromaru turned to look at eachother, and knew that even Koromaru wouldn’t be able to compete with an offer like that. They had to kill (Kay). Ken grabbed his evoker, and Koromaru just kinda stood there because his evoker’s on his neck.  
Fuuka had begun to apologize to (Kay) when they heard the sound of a gunshot. Turning around, Fuuka and (Kay) saw Ken dead with a gunshot in his head. Ken had accidentally used a real gun instead of an Evoker, what a silly happenstance! Regardless, Koromaru was still very much alive. He howled as Evoker power coursed through his collar, summoning his Persona: Cerberus.   
“The Enemy!” Fuuka gasped as Cerberus flew towards them, claws outstretched and mouths open. (Kay) was a very cool dude, but not even he could stop a giant semi-robotic ghost dog. So (Kay) did all he could do: Hug Fuuka tightly and close his eyes. Then there was a collision, and (Kay) fell onto the floor.

“Lucia!”  
But then he opened his eyes. Instead of being extremely dead, (Kay) was encircled by a big blue… sphere. With gold lining the outside of the sphere, meeting at the front center in a small circle, and pink drapes wrapped around the bottom of the sphere that climbs higher and higher the closer they get to the back. In the center of the sphere stood Fuuka, with an Evoker pointed at her head.  
“No one’s landing a hand on my (Kay) except me because I’m a femdom!” Fuuka yelled voraciously.  
Cerberus slashed and clawed at the glass bubble to now avail. After a moment, Koromaru stepped forward and barked at Fuuka.  
“No Koromaru, I’m staying with (Kay) and that is final!”  
“Bark”  
“Well… No! nonononoNo! You won’t seduce me again, Koromaru!”  
The shiba inu whined for a moment before looking up above the sphere towards the rest of Fuuka’s persona. Cerberus followed its master’s gaze and (Kay) heard the sound of something being ripped. Fuuka whimpered and collapsed onto the ground. Lucia was still summoned, but (Kay) could tell that in a few more strikes she wouldn’t be. With no other options available, (Kay) looked at Fuuka’s evoker.  
“Woof (Come out and give me a kiss, Fuuka)!” Koromaru barked. After no response, Cerberus slashed Lucia's upper body again.  
“Bark (Come get your master’s cummies, Fuuka)!” (Author’s Note: I’m sorry.) again, no response, so Lucia got another scratch.  
“Awooooo (I’m sorry Fuuka, but you leave me with no other choice)!” Koromaru declared as Cerberus’ heads lined up to rip off Lucia’s head and arms.

Just then, from inside the dome, Koromaru saw a figure stand up through the foggy glass. Koromaru hesitated a moment for narrative convenience, and the figure pointed an evoker at his head  
“Per… So...NA!”  
As Lucia was dismissed, ‘Death is Inevitable’ juice shot straight through (Kay)’s head, forming into something on the other end. Two sickles. Three spears. Four wheels. A golden chariot and too many green tentacles to count.  
“Mara!” (Kay) declared triumphantly, and then he noticed Fuuka’s shocked gaze.  
“It’s because I have big, meaty cock.” (Kay) explained.  
(Kay) turned to face Cerberus and Koromaru, only to find them both running away. Koromaru knew that anyone freaking epic enough to have Mara as a persona must have an unprecedented amount of sexual prowess. Koromaru would die three weeks later on account of Ken not being able to open the doors to the dorm since he was dead.

(Kay) wrapped his more muscular arm around Fuuka neck and gave her a big sloppy kiss. He then escorted Fuuka to his apartment, being kind enough to move the trash away to make a path towards his bed, and did sex with her. She orreganoed many times and called him awesomesauce. It was sweet, I should have written it.   
After Fuuka had passed out due to how epic bacon the sex was, (Kay) slithered out of bed and went to his computer. A Discord mod’s work is never done, and someone’s bound to have posted an irrelevant meme in #general by now. But before he did, (Kay) found Fuuka’s Discord profile and changed her username color to teal-blue. THE END.

Moral of the story: If you want to pick up chicks, promise to change the color of their Discord Username


	2. Pitch x Yukiko

It was a normal day in Gaming Headquarters. Women with small boobs were being slashed across the eye, Persona 5 fans were talking about how Okumura Foods also had a corporate headquarters, and multiple helicopters were being crashed to see how to make new video game intros.Standing in the middle of it all, valiantly, stood Pitch Simpawa. Pitch’s career started as a normal member of the Discord server OkBuddyPersona, where he was bullied by mods like Melee and no one else nope. Because of the severe persecution against unfunny people on the OkBuddyPersona discord, Pitch and other less significant people left to form the legendary ‘okbp but anarchy’ Discord server. What Pitch was not expecting, however, was that there was a massive market for people who liked OkBuddyPersona but wish they had more creative freedom to do things like post memes and say ‘cum,’ so within a few days the anarchy discord’s numbers exceeded the original OKBP discord. And then the nitros and boosts came in.

Within a month of founding the server, ‘okbp but anarchy’ already had more daily users than https://reddit.com/. A few more months later, Facebook succumbed to the sheer size of #strawberry-kiwi. Then google revealed that 69% (like sex lol) percent of people using Google were using it to find the invite code to ‘okbp but anarchy.’ After that, the Discord CEO, Jason Citrus, resigned and gave his title to Pitch, considering that 90% of discord’s active community was on okbp but anarchy and the remaining 10% was feet.  
reddit: the front page of the internet  
Reddit gives you the best of the internet in one place. Get a constantly updating feed of breaking news, fun stories, pics, memes, and videos just for you. Passionate about something niche? Reddit has thousands of vibrant communities with people that share your interests. Alte...  
After that, it was only a matter of time for Pitch to gather enough discord boost, nitros, and selling Discord stocks for Pitch to buy the rights to Gaming itself. Nintendo, Sony, and Microsoft execs kneeled before him. After cancelling SM Television without telling anyone, Pitch was able to live the easy life. He had everything he wanted: Hamburger, money, and both a Playstation AND X-Box. He was even able to get a girlfriend. Well, he had a girlfriend. But, like any Persona game if they actually existed, it ended. He could tell that his ex still had a lot of passion in their relationship, but Pitch couldn’t take it anymore. She was just too clingy, yet simultaneously mentioned her old boyfriend a lot, so he broke up with her after a few months.   
So Pitch spent most of a year focusing entirely on business, turning the OKBP Discord into a juggernaut of a corporation powerful enough to rival the likes of Microsoft and Tesla. Pitch had everything he ever wanted and more, but what was the point if he couldn’t share it with anyone?  
That brought Pitch to a small town in the middle of nowhere. The purpose of the trip was as an attempt to relax and reward the moderation team for bouncing back after some recent setbacks. As anyone big in the party scene would attest to, Discord mods are the biggest party rock is, so got pretty crazy pretty fast. Mods would wear dad costumes and tell the other mods they’re proud of them, they would play the king’s game but the only option upon being chosen was sex, and some glass cups were even smashed against the wall! Pitch knew he would have to pay a fortune of reparations to the inn, but the mods deserved it, and it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it. Pitch never had a sip of alcohol though. Not a drop, because he knew what alcohol did to his predecessor, and he wouldn’t let it happen to him too. This drinking detail definitely won’t be relevant later, and you can just forget it and use the brain space to think about Koromaru some more.  
It was probably for the best that Pitch didn’t have a drink that particular night, because otherwise he wouldn’t have recognized her. But Pitch would be surprised if a completely wasted version of himself wouldn’t be able to recognize her. Her idle pose with her hands behind her back, her twintails, her singing voice during karaoke. Pitch knew it without a doubt, despite it being a year since he’d last seen her, his ex, Rise Kujikawa, was at his party.

Immediately Pitch excused himself, telling his closest advisors, sIMP and (Gay), to keep the party going without him, and tried his best to sneak out of the dance hall he had reserved and into the sparsly lit normal halls of the quaint inn. With nothing else to do, Pitch wandered through the epic halls of the inn, occasionally running into his subordinates talking about cum or arguing about whether 15 or 16 year olds are hotter. He also came across normal people with their families (Normies grrrrrrr), laughing pleasantly and enjoying each other's company. If Pitch hadn’t learned to keep his emotions on a leash after years of his parents hitting him with Chibi Tatsuya plushies (homemade) after making any mistake, he might’ve felt a little sad. Eventually, after wandering through the paper-walled inn for entire minutes, he found a doorway with soothing light coming out of it.  
Pitch could have noticed the thick smell of aging alcohol in the air. He might’ve noticed the velvet seating, the same shade as the phantom thieves account I follow on twitter. Or maybe he would’ve noticed that there was only one other person in the room. That one other person was the bartender, and Pitch couldn’t take his eyes off of her. The long flowing hair, the friendly demeanor, the sweet smile she made as he entered the room. Pitch couldn’t believe the pace that his heart was thumping; the only time it had happened before was when his grandfather gave him Persona 3 for christmas and told him how epic it was. But here he was years later fawning over some girl! Regardless, Pitch found that his legs were leading him to the counter. The woman behind the counter smiled again before speaking  
“Welcome to Amagi’s!” She chirped.

“Welcome to Amagi’s!” the woman chirped  
“U-uhm-Guh” Pitch mumbled. Despite running an affluent company, because he was still a Discord moderator Pitch had never talked to a woman before and barely knew how. The woman simply chuckled at Pitch’s mymbling, but in an effort to correct himself he created a loop the lasted a minute long of him trying to correct himself but mumbling the correction. But fortunately for Pitch, what started as a chuckle for the elegant woman became a giggle and then a full on laughing fit. After a minute of laughter, the woman wiped the tears away from her cheeks and addressed the panicked CEO, who was wishing he had just gone to his room in the end and was on the verge of pissing his pants.  
“Ha… This next drink is on the house, alright?” The waitress exhaled, “Jeez, it’s been too long since I’ve had a laugh that hard. My name’s Yukiko, by the way. Yours?”  
A woman, an attractive one at that, had asked Pitch a question he knew the answer to! He was feeling flipping epic, like God themself baton passed to him.  
“...pitch…” The CEO mumbled  
“Bitch?” Yukiko asked, in which Pitch couldn’t find it in himself to correct. Yukiko, however, was not satisfied with her own answer and was visibly thinking.  
“Oh,” Yukiko announced after a moment, “You’re Pitch! The CEO who’s hosting a party here, right?”  
“Yes.” Pitch said directly.   
“Alright then Pitch,” Yukiko asked unphased, “How do you take your drinks?”  
“Well, I don’t really-”

Just then, the atmosphere of the room changed. Pitch felt as though the metal buttons on his Shujin Student cosplay he wore to the event were being slightly tugged towards the door. Looking towards the door, Pitch saw a familiar face, but an uncanny one. Almost as though all subtlety and nuance was drained from its body. It was Akihiko, from Persona the Third! At least Pitch thought so, his face certainly matched his memory. But his body, it was like every muscle on it was engorged. As he stepped toward the counter, Pitch swore the ground trembled beneath him.  
“Protein.” ‘Akihiko?’ demanded.  
“Got it right here, Chadkihiko.” Yukiko said as she dropped a giant bottle of something on the table, grunting in the process of carrying it.  
“Protein.” Chadkihiko said in a softer tone as he effortlessly grabbed the container and stepped back towards the exit. Not before staring Pitch straight in the eye for a moment, which made Pitch feel physically weaker.  
“Are you alright? You look pale.” Yukiko asked Pitch once Chadkihiko left the room.  
“Yeah... I think I’m fine” Pitch said cautiously, “Anyways, as I was saying, I don’t drink.”  
“Really?” Yukiko said in surprise, “Well, you still made me laugh, so how about this: The holidays weren’t too long ago, so we still have some eggnog left. There’s a teeny-tiny amount of liquor in it, but one cup of it would hardly be enough to make you drunk.  
“Sure.” Pitch agreed mostly due to the fact that Yukiko was the one asking. Yukiko pulled out the eggnog from the bar freezer and an unusual cup that Pitch could not for the life of him remember the name of. He watched Yukiko pour the viscous white liquid into the cup, and just as she lightly pushed it towards him, he remembered the name. It was a chalice!  
Pitch grabbed the bottom of the chalice’s actual cup and looked at Yukiko, who looked back at him with a quiet confidence, with her head resting on the palms of her hands, her arms propped up by the bar table. Hesitantly, Pitch brought the chalice to his supple, sexy lips.  
“You’re fucking kidding me!” A voice yelled from behind, “It’s not enough that the slutty crossdressing detective blue bunny took my senpai, but now you’re taking my ex, Yukiko?”  
Pitch knew who it was, but out of instinct he turned around and, sure enough, there stood Rise Kujikawa under the door frame. She had a deep blush on her face, and was clearly drunk.

“Rise, you’ve been drinking right?” Yukiko observed more than asked.  
“So what?” Rise pouted, “Anyone’s willing to let an idol into their party! I was just getting over Senpai when I met Pitch, and then YOU!” Rise pointed somewhere between him and Yukiko.  
“YOU broke up with me because I was “Too clingy?”” Rise said in a mocking tone. “I’m sorry I LOVED you so much. After years of preserving an artificial idol personality and facing a multicolored satellite stripper, I’ve been trying to act how I actually feel instead of how others want me to act! If you can’t handle my true self, why did we ever get together”  
“Good point.” Pitch said  
“Yeah, it sounds like your personalities never would’ve worked romantically for long.” Yukiko agreed.  
“Shut it, homewrecker. How does anyone ever pronounce your persona?” Rise spat out as she supported herself on a nearby chair.  
“Rise, we’ve been broken up for about a year.” Pitch said while glancing at Yukiko for a reaction, “I feel like you need to move on.”  
“I can’t! I already had my character arc!” Rise whined, “I’m happy with who I am as a person, why isn’t everything working out?”  
Tears started streaming down Rise’s face, and if Pitch had the potential to feel empathy after running the OKBP Discord server for a week he might’ve felt really sad about it. He looked over at Yukiko as Rise slumped onto her knees, who had a blank expression on as she noticed his staring. Yukiko leaned over the counter towards Pitch, giving him a nice view of her mommy milkers humina humina awooga baby baby yes please I’ll be a good boy.  
“Don’t worry.” Yukiko said with a wink, causing Pitch’s heart to flutter, “She was like this during her last break up too. She’ll be better by the morning.”  
Yukiko snickered for a moment afterwards. And then for another moment, and louder too. Rise eventually noticed Yukiko’s laughing, but even the drunk version of her knew Yukiko's laughter is her only character trait without doing her social link. Rise still stared daggers at her until she calmed down. And then she noticed Pitch staring at Yukiko, making her wobble herself back onto her own two feet.  
“Pitch, you’re coming with me.” Rise said in an attempt to be seductive.  
“Nah.” Pitch dismissed, Rise’s drunkenness being a mood killer for him. Rise humphed, and she extended her arm to try to grab Pitch’s shoulder to drag him away. However, Yukiko grabbed her arm mid-movement. 

With her other arm, Yukiko shaked a large container with a white powder inside it. Just then, Pitch heard rumbling, and a crash close by. Turning around, Pitch saw Chadkihiko, and didn’t see the wall that should’ve been behind him.   
Yukiko smirked at him and glanced dowards Rise, who was barely managing to stand (haha jojo reference). Chadkihiko nodded, grabbed Rise with one hand and the container of substance I cannot name without risking this fic being deleted with the other. Rise squealed for a moment before passing out, and Chadkihiko nodded at Pitch and Yukiko before walking out the room strongly.  
“So… uh…” Pitch murmured awkwardly.  
“You’ll be at breakfast tomorrow, right?” Yukiko asked forwardly, “I’m hoping to see you there.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, definitely.” Pitch said confidently. Despite the conversation seeming to end there, it didn’t. Pitch and Yukiko talked and laughed for the rest of the night, and Persona wasn’t even mentioned once! With only a few hours until the sun would rise, Pitch soberly took his leave, Yukiko blowing him a teasing kiss as he walked out of the bar. On his way back to his room, Pitch knew two things: Yukiko was a femdom without a doubt, and he was excited to see her in the morning.


End file.
